Businesses and individual users of spreadsheet applications and other computer-implemented productivity applications utilize those applications to store and organize a wide variety of data. It is common for a single sheet in an application instance to include hundreds, if not thousands, of data entries spread amongst columns and rows therein. The large amount of data that is included in these application instances often makes traversing that data, understanding that data, and determining useful relationships for performing analysis of that data, difficult and time consuming for users. This is especially true in the case of sets of non-numeric data or text, which may include strings of data that constitute lists within lists, thereby compounding the user experience and data analysis issues described above.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.